ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Duplite at the beach
This is the tenth episode of the second season. Plot A Duplicating Alien unlocked at the beach! Snypioses The Camera goes to a beach, where the main three characters except for Stallion who is off and about doing his merrily bussiness. It's been maybe a few days since Gerald's house has exploded or maybe this is in a unknown limbo time. Gastro: 'So this is a beach? (wearing swim trunk and his watch around his neck) 'Cassie: Why you not surf the web during the information gathering? Gastro: I sink in information. Not images. Anna: (Laughs) Which reminds me. Can you two swim? Cassie: 'Of course I can. 'Gastro: (squeaks) I don't know. Cassie: I can teach you how to swim. Anna: (sits on a chair)(has sunglasses on) I'm going to enjoy the sun while you teach him how to swim. Cassie and Gastro go into the water. Cassie: Ocean Alien swimming teach! (Slams the faceplate) ''Themesong! '' Duplite: Duplite! (stretches arms) (half out the water) Snickers, you are going to learn how to swim! Gastro: Snickers? Duplite: (pushing him forward) Someday you will learn. (Notices kid) Hello kid(smiles) Kid: '(Gulps at her array of teeth) MOMMMY! (runs off) 'Gastro: I--I--I'm scared. Duplite: (Duplicates herself) Now you got many hands to help you! (sarround him) Gastro: Is that a joke? 1: I dunno 2: Come on man. Just move your feet in a bycycle position. 5: (comes up holding a treasure with duplite 4) Look what we found! [Duplites]: Cool!! (Let go of him)(go to the other Duplite holding treasure) Gastro: III'M SSIIIINNNKKIIINNNG! (Fails arms) Duplites: 'We got something cooolzio! '2: 'Woopy! '3: I'll get chu! (Swims after Gastro) number: We may get rich and famous! 5: Yeah! 3: (Swims like a Olympic swimmer towards Gastro) 5: (The treasure turns out to be a ship anchor) I bet this one costs a million bucks! Duplites: OOooohhhh lalalala! 3:(brings him up) Move your legs in a Dog paddle. Up and down. Down and up. Duplites: 'Lets sell this thing! (run out the water) 'Surfer: (is floating in the water beside his surf board) I must be dreaming. (rubs his eyes)(eyes blink) Gastro: Yay! (is floating) I can swim! 3: Sorry, those duplicates are going to sell a thousand dollar something pirate anchor. Surfer: 'SHARK! (Speeds away at the sight of her shark teeth) ALIEN SHARK ON THE LOOOSE! 'Gastro: Geeze what's his problem? 3: He's not a real surfer who can face Ocean Aliens. ---Duplites scene-- Duplites: 'We like to sell this please. '1: For a mil! board seller: (Has his eyes above the counter)(is shaking) S--s-s-sell my body to death? 2: 'No, this! (helps the others hold the rusty anchor up) 'Board Seller: '(Eyes burgle) That at least costs nineteen thousand dollars on the market! 'Duplites:... 1: LETS THROW IT BACK INTO THE OCEAN! Duplites: YEAH! (They run back to the ocean) --End scene Duplites:(They throw the anchor back into the ocean) 3: (absorbs all four duplites) I'm whole again! (waves hands in the air cheerfully)(Times out into herself) Cassie: (Her eyes blink]: What just happened? Gastro: I learned how to swim! (doesn't care) Major events -Gastro learned how to swim Trivia -This is a relatively short episode. Aliens used Duplite (debut) Category:Episodes